Graduation
by Tensaiga
Summary: It’s hard telling someone to forget you, but it’s even harder to forget them… Sango OOC [In Progress if people want another chapter]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Graduation

**Type:** One - Shot

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Inuyasha, Sango (18) Kagome (17)

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Words: **2115

**Pages:** 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, or anyone from Inuyasha, but that doesn't stop me from thinking that Sesshomaru is like sex on a poster!

**Summary:** It's hard telling someone to forget you, but it's even harder to forget them… Sango (OOC)

**Dedication:** I want to dedicate this. It is rare for me to do so, so I want to dedicate this to my two sophomore friends Eric and Karen, who will never read this because they have no idea that I write.

**Author's Note: **I was listening to "Graduation" by Vitamin C, and it made me think to my two sophomore friends… Eric and Karen. I mean they're going to graduate 1 year before me so that when I'm a junior, and they'll be seniors. It made me think of their graduation and how it'll be so hard to say good - bye to Eric mostly because I talk to him more. Then I thought that if he likes me like people say that I don't want to hold him down. I want him to find someone that can be there for him. I want him to have fun in college and not worry about me. It gave me this thought of what it'd be like.

* * *

You know I looked at myself in the mirror. It wasn't as if I was getting ready to go to a dance or something. No, but it was important where I was going. It was a graduation. Then again maybe I should start from the beginning. 

It's quiet a funny story really if you think about it. I take band, and play the instrument that I hate. Sorry, I just don't like it and it's because I'm really bad at it. It's the flute. Then again I should be thanking it.

It's because of the flute that I met them. It was a football game against some team that I can't remember anymore. The school is really spirited and wanted to support it's football team. It's not really my fault, but I just _happened _to meet them. Actually it was the teacher Mr. Hikashi who some – what introduced us. He was putting the freshman in line with the other student and I happened to come next to them.

There were two of them. A girl, who I later found out, was Sango, when she introduced herself along with the guy who was Inuyasha. They were quite the pair if I do say so myself, but while Sango was the quiet nice type Inuyasha was the more crazy type. Soon, and I mean really soon we became close, but I still don't know how. It was as if one second we're acquaintances and the next we're talking about life to each other.

As the days progressed I noticed that I would see Inuyasha often. It was sort of scary considering the fact that we shared none of our classes. The only period we shared was 5° which was P.E. but he was in another class. The real question was how did we manage to see each other 4 to 5 times a day. It didn't really matter anyway.

Karen seemed to be somewhat out of the picture since I rarely saw her and that was when Inuyasha and I seemed to get closer. We spent lunches together, and walked home together. It was sort of weird in a good way and made me feel really good to know that he was my friend.

Before I knew it 3 whole years had passed. I didn't think that it would have ever ended you know. I wanted to hold on to them forever and have them as my friends. The people who really did want to be my friends and didn't mind that I was weird, but then again other people, who were juniors like me, didn't mind either. I guess it might have been the fact that they were older then me, but that's not important right now. Neither is that stupid book I had to read freshman year called The Selfish Gene.

I heard it everyday that graduation was coming up. They said that the class of 2008 would be graduating this year. It brought me back to reality as I realized that _I _was the class of 2009. That meant that this was the year that Sango and Inuyasha would be leaving me.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it that I didn't realize it sooner. Then again it was because they probably didn't mention it enough, or that I didn't want to pay attention to that fact, erasing it from my brain. I didn't want them to leave me. I had gotten so used to having them around that it wasn't that fair to me.

As the days went by I started pondering more. It wasn't really _that _important that I was happy. It was Inuyasha and Sango who should be happy. This was their year. They spent 18 years of their lives getting here. It was only that I make them happy then letting them assume that something was wrong, so I put on the happy façade.

Luckily they didn't seem to notice and I thought of something perfect. I decided to get them a present for each of them. For Sango I would get her a necklace, and for Inuyasha I would get him a watch to replace the one he lost when he was a sophomore. It was perfect, and one day while going around the mall I bought the gifts.

So here I am once again standing in front of the mirror. The graduation is supposed to start at 7:00pm. It's only 6:00pm right now. No need to really hurry. It just gave me more time to think.

Later, I got the presents ready and soon headed out the door since it was 6:30pm. When I reached there I told my dad that I would call him when the graduation was over and that I had my cell phone with me. I headed towards the graduation in hopes of finding Sango before the ordeal. When I did find her I swiftly went up to her. "Sango… I know I've only known you for 3 years, but I want you to have this. Going of to college already seems like just yesterday when I met you. I… I really hope that you'll come to visit poor old Kagome sometime okay?" I told her as I handed her the present.

She looked at the present in her hands and smiled looking up at me. "Of course."

You know people tell you that they'll visit, but they probably won't. It's just said in the heat of the moment, but that's not important right now. It's what happened next. I didn't want to see Inuyasha because I knew it would be impossible to let him go. I looked over at Sango once more. "If… if you see Inuyasha can you tell him that It's been great knowing him and that he better find a girlfriend or I'll set him up with my friends. Tell him that he better make something out of himself or I'll beat him till he can't stand up! He better pursue his dream to be a professional Hockey player or do _something_ with himself. Finally tell him to come visit me sometime I'll get lonely with my dose of annoying Inuyasha!" I laughed trying to lighten up the moment.

I saw Sango nod at me in understanding and walked off to take her seat after saying a good - bye. Then looking around I saw Inuyasha's family. I walked over and saw his mom and was totally nervous out of my mind! I stood there for what seemed forever before opening my mouth to speak. "Um excuse me." I said hoping to get their attention.

His mother looked up at me. "Yes?" she asked.

I gulped and spoke once more. "Can you give this to Inuyasha?" I said as I handed her the present.

She looked at me as I handed the present. "Yes, but who are you?" she asked me probably unsure of who I was since Inuyasha never mentioned me to his family.

He always told me that they were weird because they thought that every girl that hung out with was his girlfriend. I didn't really push it because it didn't really bother me. It was his decision and I supported it either way.

Afterwards I walked off to go watch the graduation in a seat that they couldn't seem me, but I could see them. I saw both Inuyasha and Sango come up and get their diploma. A certificate that showed that they had graduated high school and then after they were done, parents were hugging their children, while some were crying.

I saw that happen to them too and looked a little longer. Then I saw Inuyasha and Sango talking to each other. She was probably talking to him, about what I said and saw him laugh a little. Then I saw his mom give him the gift and he looked at it for a second and looked around and caught my gaze. I smiled sadly and felt a tear go down my cheek and walked off before he could call out…

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives

Where we're gonna be when we turn 25

I keep thinking times will never change

Keep on thinking things will always be the same

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back

No more hanging out cause we're on a different track

And if you got something that you need to say

You better say it right now cause you don't have another day

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down

These memories are playing like a film without sound

And I keep thinking of that night in June

I didn't know much of love

But it came too soon

And there was me and you

And then we got real cool

Stay at home talking on the telephone with me

We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared

Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair

And this is how it feels

As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends forever

So if we get the big jobs

And we make the big money

When we look back now

Will our jokes still be funny?

Will we still remember everything we learned in school?

Still be trying to break every single rule

Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?

Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

And this is how it feels

As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends forever

La, la, la, la

Yeah, yeah, yeah

La, la, la, la

We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?

Can we survive it out there?

Can we make it somehow?

I guess I thought that this would never end

And suddenly it's like we're women and men

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?

Will these memories fade when I leave this town

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends forever

As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends forever

As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends forever

**It's pretty sad. Remember no matter how hard it is eventually we must leave each other, but will meet up sooner or later because true friends usually do.**

**Do you guys want me to add another chapter of what happened afterwards? Maybe a chapter of when Inuyasha saw Kagome and then stuff from his point of view?**

**Graduation:** www. mp3shits. com/ download/ download. php? skey a570eed 9f5e49f 4aeae46 7763e7 da41b& key 767090

**There are supposed to be NO spaces in the URL, none what so ever.**


	2. Hi Everyone!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't written in a really long time but I just wanted to let you know that I will update soon. I have been working on this website that I made and I would really like it if you guys could even check it out. It's a writing website where you can post stories sorta like fanfiction, I suppose. Then again there's a lot of website like fanfiction. lol. Can you guys check it out? Maybe even post a story or something k?

http// www. justexpressing. com

Tensaiga


End file.
